A chance to be the very best
by steelpower
Summary: Alexa despite all she did could never fit in with the others children her age. Most of the time she spend alone drawing, or writing poetry. However Alexa's life will change when she meets a Ralts on one fateful day.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did it would be very different.**

It was just another day in Rustboro City, Every day just like the day before. I wake up, get dressed and go outside. Most of the kids my age spend their time on route 104. I am always left out though. I am nerdy, and weird. Too make things worse I am slightly emo. When you combine those things together it creates a person most kids don't want to hang out with. Everyone avoids me when I can. They leave me out and don't include me in any activities. It's not like I can just escape either. No, I am stuck here, and when you are stuck in a small town everyone knows who you are. The people around you create groups that separate them from each other. If you are the unfortunate outsider you don't get a group to be in. They prevent you from joining them. It's not like I haven't tried before. They don't want me there. Unlike everyone else I spend my time each and every day all alone. I channel of my sadness and anger into my drawing. Drawing keeps me from caving in, from getting depressed. I find that drawing is the perfect way to calm myself down. I write poetry to go along with some of my drawing too. It adds more depth to my art.

"Alexa, why don't you go outside? You should socialize with children your age.", My mom said.

"Mom, you know they don't want me there. None of the children like me.", I replied.

"Well, that shouldn't stop you from going somewhere else.", said my Mom

"Fine, I'll go but it won't end well.", I whined.

I grabbed my art supplies and put them in my bag. I then left the front porch and started walking towards route 104. As I stepped on the route I could see the bridge that was the only way to cross the pond. I walked up to the bridge and sat down. The water looked really nice. It was actually inspiring and gave me new ideas for my art. The water Pokémon that lived in the pond swam by periodically reminding me how much I wanted a Pokémon of my own. I never was allowed to get a Pokémon of my own. My mother was too protective of me. She was afraid that if I got a Pokémon that I would leave home and never return. I don't blame her though; she doesn't want to lose me like my brother, after what happened on that night.

"Oh look, is that Alexa. ", John asked rhetorically.

"Hahaha, what a loser.", Taylor laughed.

"Guys, just leave me alone. Why don't you go mess with some Zigzagoons or something.", I replied.

Taylor then suddenly grabbed a page of my art book and tore it out. She waved it around like it was a flag.

"Give it back Taylor.", I shouted.

"Nah, I don't think so.", She responded.

Taylor then shoved me into the ground and tossed the drawing I had worked so hard on all this morning into the pond. I watched as the colors on the paper faded into the water. My picture was beyond retrievable now.

"Later loser.", Jacob yelled.

Jacob and Taylor then headed back into Rustboro laughing as they walked. They wouldn't get in trouble, no one would yell at them. In fact only they will probably come up with some ridiculous story just to get me in trouble for something I didn't do. I stood up. I only do this occasionally, but I started running down route 104. I ran across the bridge and through Petalburg Woods with tears running down my face. I ran into Petalburg City without even really stopping to catch my breath. Normally I would stop there but today was different. Today ran to Oldale town, without stopping to catch my breath. I was really tiring but I still managed to do it. I was pretty out of breath after that. I had never been to Oldale town before today. It was way smaller than Rustboro. There were only a few houses in it. It shocked me that they would even consider it a town. I towards the Pokémon center and sat down right next to the entrance. I examined my surroundings. There were way more trees than in Rustboro. It inspires me to draw something totally different than I had before, something happy for once. I haven't felt happy in a long time. It felt almost surreal. I inhaled the fresh air as I thought of new ideas for my art. I wanted to stay longer but I couldn't. I had to head home because it would get dark soon. I got back up from my spot and started to walk. It made me sad that I had to leave but I knew that I would definitely return tomorrow. Maybe I would even visit Petalburg Gym. As continued to walk along route 102 I felt as if something was watching me from the shadows. I stopped for a minute but I saw nothing and continued walking. Out of the blue though I could hear something whispering, a faint little voice that was saying,

" _Why are you so sad?"_

"Who's there", I replied.

I saw something lurking in the shadows then. It grew closer and closer to me. I thought for sure was doomed. That was it. This was the end of me. The grass moved as it moved closer. I closed my eyes as I prepared to meet my fate. I heard the voice again though.

" _Don't be afraid of me.",_ whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked down. I was foolish. I was just a Ralts. My eyes widened as I remembered that Ralts doesn't appear very often. What really shocked me was that it would appear before me. I was very sad. Ralts don't appear very often, and when they do the go to a person who has positive emotions.

"Why are you here, and how can you talk to me?" I asked.

" _I am a physic type pokemon. We can talk to people using telepathy. I would like to know why you are sad.", The Ralts replied._

"No one likes me. I often spend my days alone. I draw to keep myself occupied but I get very lonely being by myself.", I told the Ralts

" _Oh, Can I keep you company?." ,_ the Ralts asked.

"Sure. I don't have any pokeballs with me so your will have to walk.", I replied.

" _Ok, where are we going?",_ the Ralts said.

"Rustboro City, that's where I live.", I said.

" _Wow, I've never been there before."_ , Ralts responded.

"What's your name?", I asked curiously.

" _Leo_ ", Ralts responded.

"Ok, I guess I will call Leo then.", I told the Ralts.

Me and Leo then walked together as we headed back to my home. As I walked I hoped that my mom wouldn't freak out when I introduced her to my new companion.

 **So what did you guys think? Please feel free to leave any suggestions for future chapters. Also, please let me know if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. Lastly, please remember that the Ralts's name is Leo. I will also refer to him as that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When I originally wrote this I had no idea if I was going to continue it. So I let it sit around for a while. It has been a couple months and I only just decided now that I was going to continue it and complete it. I should have plenty of time to work on it since summer break is almost here too.**

I had a small grin on my face as I approached my house. I had just met a hard to find physic Pokémon. It seems to like me too. Well I guess it's more of a he but still. I don't get why this Ralts would want to hang out with me. I'm probably one of the most boring, most pathetic person in the region. At least that is what everyone else has told me.

I try not to believe them but it just not to when you hear the same old words every day with no friend to back you up.

As I get closer to the entrance of my house I see that Taylor and John are waiting at the entrance. I don't know what they'd want with me since they have already made my day crappy anyways. I assume they have nothing better to do that relentlessly tease me.

"Awe, look Alexa got scared of the woods and ran back to her mommy.", John taunted.

"No I-I didn't. I actually find the woods very peaceful.", I replied.

" Oh really, why did you come back then?", Taylor questioned.

"I needed to come home for dinner.", I told them.

"Your such a liar.", Taylor said arrogantly.

"If you weren't scared then you would have run away just like your brother did being the outcast you are.", John scolded.

"Yeah that's right you're an outcast. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise", Taylor scoffed.

" _Why are you being mean to her?" Leo asked_

"Huh who said that.", Taylor screamed.

"Taylor I think it's a ghost. We better run now", John yelled.

After that they went home crying like little babies. Leo must have hid when I wasn't looking so he could scare them. I thought Ralts were nice to all things. Maybe they don't like certain people.

" _Why were they being mean to you", Leo questioned._

I looked around to figure out where my new friend had gone. Apparently he had hid in a bush right in front of my house. He's pretty clever if you ask me. I really didn't want to answer his question. To be honest I don't even know why they do it. I never did anything to them.

"I don't know Leo. Things have always been like they are now even when I've tried to change them.", I replied quietly.

" _Things are going to change now. I'm help you change them.", Leo told me kindly._

"How are you going to do that? You're such a kind small little thing.", I asked

" _Even the smallest of things can change the way things are if they really try hard enough. That's what my mom always told me when I got discouraged. Now I'm telling you the exact same thing. Her words must mean something if I am telling you them now.", Leo assured._

"I guess they do don't they. Will you promise me that you will help me change things for the greater good.", I questioned.

Leo stared at me blankly for a couple of seconds. I think what I said must have shocked him.

" _I promise.", Leo said smiling at me._

"I don't know what to say. My little girl has grown up." , My mom cried.

"Mom are you ok.", I asked.

"I'm fine sweet heart. Come on in. dinner is ready. You too Ralts.", My mom said with sadness in her voice.

I could tell that she was shocked that I brought a Pokémon home. She didn't seem too angry about it like I thought she would be. After that we didn't say anything the entire meal. It made me feel guilty for bringing a Pokémon home against her rules. I know she is afraid that I will never come back like my brother did. He came with a Pokémon one day. They seemed to be very close. The next day he left without warning. He didn't even leave a note.

A couple months passed and we heard nothing from my brother. That was until on the news one day we saw my brother in a group of Team Aqua members. I can't what they did but because he was in that group he was automatically a criminal.

When my mother found out it broke her heart. She was never the same after that day. I can understand why she is afraid to let me go out into the world. I'm not like my brother though. I don't support what Team Aqua or Team Magma does as a group. It is not in my interests. I rather fill up the entire Pokedex with information about all the Pokémon than join them.

"Alexa, we need to talk." ,My mom yelled.

I know its trouble. It's all because I brought Leo home. This time it is going to be different though. I don't care what my mother says. I am going to keep my Ralts and she won't do anything about it.

I looked at my mom. Usually I don't make eye contact with people; this is a serious matter though. It requires me looking her in the eye.

"Alexa, I see that you got a Pokémon of your own.", my mom said in a said tone.

"Yeah and what's wrong with that.", I said with an attitude.

"I'm happy for you. I want you to know that. I have never seen you so happy in your life. It makes me relieved to see that you finally have a friend. You've grown so much in just a couple hours. That's why….here.", My mother sobbed.

She pushed over a box. It was wrapped up and it had a bow on it. I wasn't sure what it was for, so I unwrapped it. Inside it there was a Pokeball. Right next to it there was a note. It said:

 _ **My sweet little Alexa, it seems that only yesterday you were a little girl. You're all grown up now. As much as it breaks my heart to let you go I think it is time you go and find out that not all people are cruel like the ones you have known. It's time that you get out of the shadows and let the spotlight on be on you. That is why I give you a Pokeball. You and that Ralts have some sort of connection. With his permission you can go out and travel Hoenn together. Just promise me that you will come back and visit me sometimes.**_

I couldn't help but cry. I have never heard my mother say anything like this ever, even if this was just written. She made me feel special for once in my life.

"Mom, thank you, and I promise I'll visit you.", I cried.

"I know. It's ok to cry. I recommend you go to sleep soon. You have a big day tomorrow.", She sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I apologize for not updating this sooner. During summer break I had to learn some things. I had some issues with being responsible and during the last school year. I did have good grades (barely) but since I was going into 9** **th** **grade where grades really do count my mom took my electronics away for a lot of the summer. I had to learn to be responsible. I wasn't aloud to have them back until I did the summer project in English. Unfortunately I procrastinated most of the summer and didn't do it until a couple days before school started. When I got my stuff back I didn't even think to update my stuff. Now I am more responsible or at least trying to be wince the school year has started. It only just occurred to me that I might want to update this. Hopefully you guys understand. I may still procrastinate a little. I'm really trying to not to though. One last thing the beginning of this is part of a dream since I have used the italics for Pokémon talking in the past I just want to clarify that. Well kind of a dream. It will make more sense later on.**

 _It was a dark stormy night. I appeared to be out alone all by myself. My Pokémon by my side which was strange since the only Pokémon I owned was ralts. In fact Ralts wasn't even there. Standing beside me was a Blaziken, a Espeon, a Pikachu, and an Absol._

 _The rain poured down on all of us relentlessly. The waves crashed against the shore without a stop. It was a little scary because the wave were so high that if you got to close to them you probably would get swept away by the sea. I must have been crazy because I was just standing there on a unstable dock._

" _Don't worry guys it won't be too long before we get home", I said._

 _I stood there for a few more minutes watching as the thunder crackled across the sky and the waves patter against the shore._

" _You guys look cold. Get back inside you pokeballs. It will be warmer in their trust me.", I said to my Pokémon._

 _The Pokémon nodded and did as I said hesitantly. I assume they didn't want to let me be the only one that was cold. Maybe they knew something I didn't it was hard to tell._

 _I started to walk away from the docks when I accidentally slipped. Of course at that moment a giant wave decided to hit the docks sweeping me away into the sea._

 _I tried to swim but the waves were to rough for me to swim against them. I was left at the mercy of the sea. I tried to cry for help but no one was around to hear me and no matter how hard I tried to swim back to shore I got pulled the other direction._

 _It was hopeless. There was no chance of me getting out alive since none of my Pokémon knew how to swim. Then everything faded to a brilliant black._

" Alexa, get up it is time for you to start your Pokémon journey.", My mom shouted.

Suddenly a bucket of water was dumped on my head and I was wide awake.

"I said get up.", my mom scolded me.

I could hear Leo giggling from outside my door. I don't even know how he found this funny. I got completely soaked.

"What are you looking at.", I asked but I couldn't help but smile since it might have been a little bit funny.

" _I don't know. What are you looking at?", Leo replied._

I giggle at my ralt's cuteness and proceeded to get dressed for our journey but not before I closed the door to my room of course. I don't really want Leo to watch me change even if he is a Pokémon.

I rummaged through my closet and looked for my favorite hoodie. I looked for a pair of shorts to since it might get a little hot depending on the time of year it is. After that I put my boots on and walked out of my room.

"Wait hold on. I probably should pack some spare cloths.", I said to myself.

So I walked back into my room and grabbed a spare hoodie, some jeans and a tee-shirt. Which was probably all the clothing I needed to pack. I still felt like I was forgetting to pack something though and I wasn't sure what it was.

" _What about your note book and pencils. Don't you want to bring that with you?",_ Leo asked me.

"Your right I do want to pack them. Thanks Leo. I probably would have forgotten to bring them if you hadn't said it.", I replied grateful.

I went over to my nightstand which had my notebook and pencils on it. I grabbed them and put them in my bag along with my spare clothes.

"Now that's everything I need for the journey except for food. That isn't hard to get I just need to grab some from the pantry", I thought to myself.

I walked out of my room and went down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Ralts followed after me not too long after. I rummaged through the pantry in search of something good to take with me. I saw some canned beans, fruits and vegetables. It isn't the best but I need something that will last long so that will do. I decided to take four of each item and put it in my bag.

Now I was ready to go. I packed everything. I may not have eaten breakfast but that is ok since I probably won't be hungry till dinner time. The only thing left to do was say goodbye to mom.

That was the hard part saying goodbye. Goodbye's are never easy especially when you're like me. I don't think we have to call it a good bye necessarily. Its more of a see you later kind of thing because I am certain I am going to see mom again soon.

Then again my sister years ago was certain of that when she left the house too. I haven't seen or heard from her since. I'm not worried though I'm sure she is doing all right. She is just really far away right now. I bet you she is trying to get back to us right now. I might just be awhile for her to get back.

"Mom, I'm getting ready to leave", I yelled with slight sadness in my voice.

" _Don't be sad Alexa. You will see her again I promise. Please don't cry because if you do I will cry to",_ Leo pleaded.

"I know I will get to be with her again. It just hurts deep down inside because she raised me from birth. She was there for me no matter what. It is hard to leave a person like since I never have met anyone else who treated me like that.", I replied as I felt a slight tear drip down my cheek.

At that moment my mom walked in to say goodbye. I wiped away my tear because there was no way I was going to cry again no matter how much pain I felt on the inside. That I promise.

"Alexa it's ok to cry.", My mom said in a calm tone.

" I wasn't crying though. I'm actually really excited to explore Hoenn.", I lie.

Luckily for me I have gotten really good at lying over the years so it was hard to tell that I was hurting inside.

"Ok sweetheart. I guess this is goodbye then. Oh bye the way you should stop by professor birch's so you can get a pokedex." My mom said almost about to cry.

"Mom ok I understand. This isn't a goodbye though. It's a see you later cause I know I will see you again.", I replied with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Well the I guess I will see you later then", She sobbed while smiling.

"Yeah see you later", I replied sadly.

I started to walk away from my house. I wanted to cry a little bit but I wouldn't let myself. I had to be brave or I would never get through this world alive.

"Wait, I just want to tell you this but you do remind me of your sister at times. I've never told you that. You have the same brave face and willpower she had. I can see it. Your really friendly and caring to. You may not have many friends but the ones you have are true friends.", My mom said

I smiled at her and waved goodbye one last time. This would be the last time I would see her for a while after all.

While I walked further away from my house I pondered on the words mom had said. I wish they were true. That side of me that she see isn't real. It is just a mask I put on for the sake of everyone else. She may not realize it but I don't have any friends. That was a lie I told her to keep her happy.

The real girl behind the mask is very sad and very lonely. She may act brave but inside she is afraid of the world around her. She may look happy but inside she feels depressed and broken. You may wonder how she every got like this in the first place. It was the world that made her into what she is. She tries to stay hopeful when she has lost all her faith in the world. She lost faith in the world because that girl has saw the world for what it really is and what the people in it are really like.

I know what that girl feels like because I am that girl. I would like to believe things will get better now but based on what I have seen it won't ever change. Yet I will still be here waiting for someone to come along and pick up the pieces of my broken heart. It doesn't really matter who at this point.

I have realized something though the time may come soon where I will have to get rid of that mask and show my real self to the world. When that time comes I don't know if I will be ready for it.

 **Yeah it got a little dark there at the end. Oh well things will get better soon I think. Who really knows? I kind of like this dark side of Pokémon. I'm not necessarily going to fix the world. I am just going to fix Alexa even if the world is still against her.**


	4. The search for torchic

**I feel like I need to lighten up a little bit so this chapter is going to be a bit less depressing. I think I have an update schedule now. Its called updating whenever I have free time. I have lots of free time today conveniently. Huh its never occurred to me until now but I never described what Alexa looked like. I only just noticed because I was going to draw something to go along with it and I wanted to make sure what I was drawing matched up with the fanfic's description. It was then I noticed that no one knew what she looked like. I apologize. I guess I could leave it to your imaginations I think the proper thing to do here is give a proper description of what Alexa looks like now. I will go and fix the first chapter later on.**

 **I imagined Alexa to have straight long, dark, reddish brown hair. Her eyes a blue and green mix, I guess that's aquamarine. I can't remember if I said this before or not but she wears glasses. Her skin is very pale but that is only because she spends a lot of time indoors. Also unlike most girls her age she is unnaturally tall. That's just a basic description. I'm sorry I know I am awful. I think I will hold off a week for the drawing though.**

 **Time jump by the way, Alexa is at Professor Birch's lab:**

When I walked into Professor Birch's lab I wasn't sure what I was going to see. I have never been I one so I didn't know what they were supposed to look like. As I walked in I was kind of nervous. It wasn't because I was afraid of the professor I just didn't know how he would react to seeing me. What if he didn't like me or worse didn't give me a pokedex like my mom said he would.

" _Don't worry Alexa, everything will be fine",_ Leo said.

"Huh how did you know I was worried.", I replied shocked that he knew that.

" _Remember I am a physic type pokemon Alexa. I can read your mind the sam way I can talk to you.",_ the ralts replied.

"I guess I forgot you can do that.", I told him suspicious of how much he knew about me.

"Well here goes nothing", I thought

As nervous as I was I opened the door to the lab and walked inside. It was very neat inside. From the looks of it everything had a place to be put. I could even see a stack of papers on the one desk. I assume it had data on pokemon on it.

"Hello, is anyone here.", I asked

Suddenly professor birch appeared out of nowhere. He seemed to be worried upset even by the looks of it. It probably wasn't the best time to bother him. In fact I bet I was the reason he was so upset.

I decided that it better come back later for safety. I wouldn't want to make the professor not like me after all. As I was walking out of the labs I saw Leo approaching the professor.

This made me worried because at least a billion things could go wrong in this instance. I turned around to grab him so we could leave but it was to late. The Professor Birch already saw him.

"What's a rare Pokémon like you doing out in the open like this?", Professor Birch asked.

" _Oh, I came here with my trainer Alexa. She came here to get a pokedex Professor. She's a little shy though.",_ Leo replied confidently.

"L-leo why did you do that, the Professor b-birch seems to be a little occupied r-right now. S-so why don't we come back later.", I said nervously.

I know he only wants the best for me but I don't think now is the time to do that. I thought he was a physic pokemon. He should know that he is clearly upset and doesn't want us here. Unless Leo knows something I don't.

"You don't have to go Alexa. I was just looking for a pokemon that snuck off when it should have stayed here. I can get your pokedex before I continue looking for it though.", Professor Birch replied kindly.

" W-why don't I help you look for the lost pokemon? It's t-the least I can do since your being real nice to me.", I suggested.

"Thank you. I'm sure we will find her faster if we both look for her at the same time. The pokemon is a torchic. Here is a picture of one in case you haven't seen one before.", Professor Birch told me as he handed me a picture of the torchic.

I took a good look at the picture given to me. The pokemon looked like a baby bird except it didn't have wings yet. It's feathers were orange and it had a yellow collar of feathers. It actually looked kind of cute. I wonder why something so adorable would try to run away.

"Ok sir. I will try my best", I said with little confidence.

"I'm sure you will find her. A good place to start looking would be route 101.", he said.

I tried to look confident in myself as I walked out of the lab but I'm pretty sure I looked really uneasy. Then again when have I ever looked confident in myself.

Outside of the lab there were I am not joking only two other houses. Its hard to believe that this place is even considered a town with the amazing population of like 3 people. What made things worse is that they probably no one saw the torchic today so it was pointless to even ask.

" _Why don't you got to route 101 and look for the torchic. The professor said to look there after all.", the ralts said._

"That was what I was going to do.", I replied slightly annoyed.

After my mini conversation with Leo I headed toward route 101. It didn't look to big. In fact I don't think there are many places a torchic could hide on this route even when you consider the fact that it was pretty tiny.

Just too make sure I looked through every piece on grass and at every nook and cranny it could possibly hide but it was nowhere to be found. So I double checked and I still couldn't find the torchic anywhere.

I was about to give up and tell Professor Birch I couldn't find the missing torchic I was supposed to find when from a distance I heard something yelling.

"Tor- Torchic", something yelled from a distance.

Suddenly I saw the torchic running down route 101. It seemed to be scared for whatever reason. I ran up to it to stop it.

"Don't be afraid little torchic. I'm gonna keep you safe.", I said in a conforting tone.

I then proceeded to pick up the torchic and comfort it trying to get it to calm down. I didn't understand why it was so afraid until I saw a poochyena running towards us.

Although I got to admit it didn't look to threatening I was kind of nervous because I wasn't sure what to do in a situation like this. I had never been in a battle before so.

I didn't really want to battle right now to be honest. If I had it my way I would just take the torchic back to the lab. However this poochyena seemed certain that it was going to fight me.

"Leo what do I do?", I asked.

" _Don't worry leave the battling to me. Just tell me what to do during the battle and I will listen.",_ the Pokémon replied confidently.

"Yeah but what am I supposed to tell you to do? I don't know what moves you know.", I questioned.

" _Oh right I guess you wouldn't know that yet. The moves I know are Growl, and Confusion.",_ Leo told me.

"Here goes nothing then. Leo use Confusion.", I yelled.

Just like that Leo created these pink rings and aimed them towards the poochyena. They hit them. They did a decent amount of damage but not enough to make it faint. Luckily for us the poochyena decided to run away.

"That was easier than I thought I would be, but I kind of feel guilty.", I said.

" _Don't feel guilty Alexa. You did the right thing. You even made the torchic happy just look.", Leo said._

"You think so", I asked.

"Tor- torchic", said the torchic

" _She says thank you for saving me.",_ Leo translated.

"Well your welcome. Now let's get you back to the lab you little cutey.", I replied.

Surprisingly a lot of time had passed during my search for the lost torchic. The sun was already starting to set. It's a good thing I found her before it got dark. I hurried back to the lab before it got any darker though.

"Professor Birch. Are you here? I found the missing torchic.", I shouted.

"Thank goodness I was starting to get worried that she was going to be lost forever.", Professor Birch replied.

"Here you go. Go on Torchic.", I said.

"Torchic", the torchic whined.

She then proceeded to grab my leg and started to cry.

" _She says she doesn't want to leave Alexa."_ , Leo translated.

"T-t-torchic", the torchic sobbed.

" _The torchic says please don't make me leave her Professor.", the ralts translated._

"Well I didn't know you got so attached to Alexa tochic. If it is alright with Alexa I guess I could let you stay with her.", The Professor replied.

" Are you sure. Won't you need her for starting trainers.", I asked.

"Don't worry about it. You can have this one. I have a feeling you two have a great bond already. Besides I can always find more of them.", Professor Birch reassured.

"Thank you so much sir. You have no idea what this means to me.", I replied gladly,

"Torchic?", the torchic asked.

" _She asked if you are going to nickname her.",_ Leo said.

"Yeah, but what should I call you. How about ember?", I asked.

"Torchic", ember cheered.

" _She really likes that name.",_ Leo responded.

 **That's it for this chapter. I can't wait to write the next one. Hopefully I will get to do it soon. I will work on that cover art though. It should be done when I upload my next chater.**


End file.
